Let's make a memory
by mari alice
Summary: Bella returns home after being away for five years she has come home to decide her future. Edward left her back in high school heart broken can she pick up the pieces of her life and move on or will she always being waiting on Edward to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Aothers note: Okay everyone be kind this is the first time I ever wrote anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary:

Bella just graduated from college and has not been back to her town Forks since she graduated. Trying to forget her high school sweetheart. She comes home to put the past behind her if she can and move on with her life.

Bella's Pov:

I was listening to my lubbaby that I downloaded to my I-pod for this trip down memory lane. I Bella Swan was going home for the first time in five years. I am taking this trip for some closure. Some might wonder why I have waited so long to come back, but not the one's that know what happened. No, to them this is an unexpected trip. I still have trouble believing I am doing this. I am coming back to stay in my ex boyfriends childhood home for a week to try and get over him once and for all. My father Charlie was really pissed that I am doing this well at least staying at the Cullen Mansion. No one lives there anymore so I can have the peace and quite I will need to bring closure to my broken heart. It is with these thoughts coursing through me that I shut my eyes and think back to my junior year of high school. This was the year I first came to live with my dad and fall in love for the first time. Oh, what a first love it was, you know the all consuming kind that when it hits you it takes your breath away and you know you will never be the same again. I fell in love with Edward Cullen the third youngest child to Esme and Carisle Cullen who just happen to be the town doctor. From the moment of our first kiss we were inseparable. Edward was my first everything kiss, boyfriend, love, and lover, he is also the one I have compared every other guy to. My mind can not help but go back to our last time together and how he shattered my heart and soul that day.

Flashback:

Edward asked me to take a walk near the woods by my house. I said sure because I knew something has been going on with him for a few days now. His whole family has been acting strange come to think of yet. Just when we got the edge to the tree line he turned to me.

"Bella I have something I need to talk with you about and I need to get this all out so please don't say anything until I am done."

"Sure Edward just before you start I want you to know that I love you and no matter what we can get through this together." At these words he winced I know this was not good.

"Bella I am just going to straight to the point here. My family is moving away and we leave in two weeks from now." At these words my chest started feeling tight because I just knew there was more to come. "We are moving to England my dad got offered a position in there research hospital for cancer and he does not want to pass up this opportunity. I don't know when or if we will ever come back but I defiantly don't see us being able to stay together once we live. I want to use the last two weeks we have together to make as many memories as we can. I will never forget you Bella you were my first love." I just looked at Edward as the tears rolled down his face and grabbed him and held him for dear life while my body shook with subs with him. I can not believe this is happening.

"Edward you don't even want to try a long distance relationship?"

"I don't think that would be fair to either us going into our senior year of high school and then college. I mean think about it do you really want to sit home every weekend and not go and do stuff. I don't think it is fair for you to stop your life just because I don't live here anymore."

"Edward there is no one I would want to be with but you I just don't know why we can not try please Edward lets try to keep our relationship going."

"No, Bella this is the way it has to be please let us just enjoy each other while we still can okay."

I pulled back from him enough to look into his face and I knew that there was nothing I could do to change his mind. In two weeks time my love of my life was getting on a plane and flying away from me probably forever. I don't know how I will survive but I want Edward know as far as he is concern I can do this live my life without him.

"Yes, Edward for you I will do this know that I will always have a place in my heart for you and let's make this the best two weeks of our lives." I grabbed onto the back of his neck and brought his head down to me and gave him a kiss with all the love I was feeling for him.

End of Flashback

I shutter at those thoughts and tell myself now is not the time to think about it.

All too soon I see the seatbelt light come on and I know that were will be arriving in Forks very shortly. I am moving closer to the fork in the road for my future as well, I hope I can make the right choice. As everyone is rushing to get off the plane I take one more deep breath to calm self. I pull the chain that is hanging around my neck and kiss both rings that are hanging there hoping for guidance. I grab my bag from the over head compartment and start my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone that has either read, reviewed or put my story on alert. I hope you guys like it. I will be adding chapters as quick as I can put I do have a family to take care.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two:

Bella's POV:

I retrieved my lu8ggage and went in search of my rental car. I paid extra to get a silver Volvo they better have got the order right. After I found the car in the back of the lot and got my luggage situated it was time to get on my way. I hopped in the care and just let the entire memories slam in to me. I knew this was not Edward's car but how can it not stir up old emotions and memories.

Flashback:

It was my fist day at Forks High and I was starting my junior year here in good old Washington State. I must have been absolutely crazy to give up sunny Phoenix for rainy dreary Washington. I was getting out of my truck when I heard his laugh for the first time come from behind me. Just the sound of it sent a shiver through my body like I have never felt before. I turned around to see a group of kids' three boys and two girls. The boys were tossing a football back and forth talking and joking. The girls were sitting on the hood of a silver Volvo talking and watching the boys. The first thing I noticed was all of them had a confidence about them that just let you know that this was the it crowd these were the kids that got invited to all of the parties and everybody wanted to be friends with them. I just watched them for a few moments; I mean how you could not. The guys were all breathtakingly gorgeous and the girls were beautiful. The biggest guy had plenty of muscles but nothing gross they just looked right on him. He had brown curly hair and a smile and laugh that lit up his whole face. Then there was the tall well defined blond with pearcing blue eyes. The shortest of the bunch was a pixie like girl with dark short black hair and the beautiful blond model like girl was sitting next to her. Both of these girls made everyone girl within a ten mile radius ask God why he could not of given a little more to you and little less to them. Last but defiantly not least was the mouth water, cream your jeans, Greek God. He was not overly muscular but perfect in everyway. He had brownish bronze hair when the sun hit it just right and piercing green eyes that could see into your soul. I stared so long that I did not realize the bell had rung. The pixie like girl was yelling to boys to hurry up they were going to be late. It was at that moment that my eyes locked on to the Greek Gods and I felt this magnet pull between us we just stared at each other. The bronze haired boy shook his head and smiled a crooked smile and walked into the building. I stood there dazed and confused for a few seconds more while I waited for my heart to start slowing down, I just knew something weird just happened between us. It was not until later that day that I learned the Greek Gods name was Edward Cullen the boy that would change my life forever.

End Flashback

I shook my head and started the car there will be plenty of time to remember Edward I mean that is what this trip is a lot about trying to put my past behind me. I just have to I can not go on dealing with all of the sorrow that has happened in my life since the day Edward went to London with his family. I know part is of it is my own fault alright most of it is my own fault but now I will have to deal with choices I have made in my life. With that I threw the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot towards Forks. I threw on the radio and enjoyed the ride.

Some thirty minutes my phone rung and I knew just who this was going to be.

"Yes, Alice what can I do for you?'

"Bella are you there yet? How does the house look?"

"Alice I am not there so I can not tell how anything looks just yet. I am about another thirty minutes out for Forks and another twenty to your old place."

I can not believe you are going to stay there all by yourself, why would you not let me come out there with you? I miss Forks and the house also."

"Alice you know I need to do this on my own I have to get through this I need to pick up the pieces of my life and move on. He has I need to do this or I might turn into the weird lady that lives down the street wit all of those cats"

"Bella that is too funny I don't see that happening I would never let that happen. We just miss you Bella we haven't seen in years and the first time we see will be at the wedding don't you think that is going to be awkward?"

"Yeah it might be but we will have to just get through it. Hey I got to go to the turn off is coming up and I don't want to miss it"

"Alright bye Bella know that I love yaw"

"I love you too Alice I will see you in two weeks"

Next thing I know I was turning down the long overgrown driveway to the old Cullen Estate. I just hope the house is ready for visitors. I pulled up to the house and turned off the engine and was amazed at how well the place still looked. I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and headed up to the front door. On the front door was a not from my best friend that still lived here, well actually La Plush.

Dear Bella,

We got the house set for you we turned on the electricity and water. We also filled up some the cabinets and fridge with the basics. I love you call if you need anything.

Love,

Jacob, Emery, Quail

I smiled reading the note and new I would have to go and thanks the boys myself something within the next two weeks but right now all I wanted to do is getting myself unpacked and rest from my long flight back home. With those thoughts I opened up the door with key Alice sent me and began my journey back in time and to hopefully a step towards my future, where ever that my take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing just having some fun with the characters.

Bella's POV:

I stepped through the threshold of the foyer and let all of my defenses down knowing that I was going to get bombarded with all of kinds of memories and feelings just by walking back into this house. Off to my right was the large living room that housed Edward's piano. Everything was still the same, they did not take much with them as far as furniture because they were not suppose to stay in London more than two years then they were all coming back. I kind of threw a wrench in that plan for them but they left everything still so when Emmett or Alice would come back for a week or two they would have some furnishings here for their stay. As I walked in to this room I could still hear echoes of their voices from all of the times we had sat in this room listening to Edward play the piano or talking on the couches about what we were going to do that night. I smiled a little thinking about them. I went further into the house and walked down the hall to the family room. I stopped in this door way remembering the last sleep over we had here. It was all six of us camped out in this room two days before they moved. We were so young and naïve that night thinking nothing would come between any of us. We were not going to let an ocean and another country stop any of us from staying in touch with each other. We were a family and families stuck together; I grimaced at that thought when I needed all of them the most none of them were here.

_Flashback:_

_We were in the family finishing up watching Serendipity a great love story and I sat and looked at all of my friends and realized this would be the last time we would all be together. I tried to ingrain all of their voices and faces into my memory so I just sat back and watched them all with each other. I could help that my eyes started watering in two days time they were all leaving. Jasper and Rose were in college and had transferred to a small college near the Cullen's new home in London so they could be with Emmett and Alice. I was really going to be on my own for the first time in my life and the thought of that terrified me. Sure I had other friends at school and around Forks and La Plush but I was closet to the five other people in this room. I sighed and knew tomorrow would be even harder for me. I was saying goodbye to everyone else but Edward he had convinced his parents to let him stay one extra day so we could have that one_ _together just the two of us._

_"Bella what are you thinking about? You look so lost."_

_"Alice I was just sitting trying to put all of faces into my memory so I could hold onto the memories."_

_"Oh Bella stop fretting I told we will only be gone for a short while and we will come back to visit."_

_"Rose you and everyone else will be together still and I will be here all alone it just finally hit me that is all."_

_At that moment I think it hit all of them also that I would be by myself for my senior of High School. They all looked at me with wide eyes and no one said a word for a few minutes. The next thing I knew I was being engulfed by five bodies all hugging and kissing my head. They all promised me that day they would always be there for me no matter where they lived in the world just call they would all come back._

_End of flash back_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned my back on the room and went back out to Edward's piano. I sat here for a moment and lightly brushing my hands over the keys so they would not make a sound. Well it was now or never, I got my cell out of my pocket and called my other partner in crime.

"Hello"

"Hey Emmett I am here. I am ready for you to give him the letter."

"Are you sure about this Bella, I mean once you do this there is no going back."

"Em this is something I should have done a long time ago, and you know this."

"Alright do you want me to keep you on the phone while he is reading it?"

"Yeah I want to know what his reaction to the letter is and whether or not he will take the plane ticket."

"Okay let me go see where he is "

It was quite for a few moments and then I heard his voice for the first time in almost five years. It still took my breath away and I knew Emmett heard me gasp on the phone I just could not help it. He had a voice that just made you swoon.

Emmett's POV:

"Hey Edward, can I see you few a minutes up in my room I have something I need to discuss with you before Lisa get's here."

"Sure Emmett what is this about?"

"I will tell you once we get up there."

I knew this was going to rock his world hell it was not even my situation and when I found out I was totally dumb founded and crushed for Edward and Bella. I knew she needed to finally tell him but a part of me wondered would it be better for him to never know and just move on with his life. Once we entered my room I shut and locked the door and picked up my cell that was sitting on my bed. Edward just gave a funny look but I gestured for him to sit on my bed. Went to my desk and pulled open the draw and handed him the letter that would change his life.

Bella's Pov:

"Okay, I just gave him the letter."

"Oh God, is he reading it yet Emmett."

"No"

"Tell him to read it please"

I listened as Emmett told him to open the letter and read what was inside. He asked who it was from and Emmett told him he would find out once he read it. I just sat and listened and waited to see how Edward would take this. This letter could possible change my and Edward's lives from here on out I was a nervous wreck and started pacing in the living.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing well expect for some really great DVD's.

Chapter 4:

Bella's POV:

Here I stood in the living room of the home of my childhood sweetheart with my phone attached to my ear waiting with abated breath to see how he will react to the letter his brother just handed him. I feel like time is standing still everything in my future is waiting to see what Edward's reaction will be. I can feel the tremors in my body this is such a pivotal moment. I just hope he will give me a chance to explain.

"Emmett what is he doing? Is he reading it now?"

"Calm down, I will let you know what he says after he reads the letter he is just now opening it up"

"Oh God, I don't know if I can do this. "

"Yes, you can, you need to do this, it has been a long time coming."

Edward's POV:

Emmett just hands me this letter from someone and wants me to read it and all I am thinking is what the hell is going on and does this have anything to do with the bacholer party. That is when I look down and see my name written in that all to familiar handwriting. I would know this writing from anywhere even if it has been five years. I am a little taken back no contact and all of sudden I am holding something from the girl that broke my heart and completely destroyed for some many years. My hand starts to shake and I look over at Emmett and notice he is still on the phone and I know it is her. Oh God I don't think I can do this.

"Emmett what is the meaning of this?"

"Edward calm down and just read that letter it is important please trust me on this."

I look at him and just nod my head. Shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath I start to open a letter that could very well send me back into a very dark place. A place that has taken years to come out of from the love of my family and the love of a good woman.

Dear Edward,

I hear congratulations is in order for you. By the time you receive this, it should be about two weeks before your wedding. I want to start off by saying how happy I am for you. I want only the best for you. I know you are probably sitting somewhere reading this and saying why now and all kinds of thoughts and feelings are going through your head. I feel that I owe some closure so you can move on with your life and it can be the best and brightest it can be. In order for me do that I must ask a very big favor of you, could you please meet me in forks there are some things I must talk with you about but I feel that you need to hear them straight from me and not just in a letter. I would really like to see you one more time. Could you find it in your heart to meet me at your family's estate tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. I know I have no right to ask such a big favor from you and if you find that you don't want to meet me that is okay too.

Emmett has two envelopes one is a plane ticket for you and the other is a letter addressed to your parents. I have some explaining to do to them also. If you chose not to come Emmett has my permission to tell you himself for he already knows what my dirty little secret is. Please don't be mad at him, he loves you very much and he has wanted for me to tell you for so long. Just please come Edward you only have to see me for a moment but I think we both need this to move on with our lives.

I will be waiting.

Always thinking of you,

Bella

I finished reading the letter from Emmett and I know only one thing I have to go and see her, but what am I going to do about Lisa?

"Emmett, if that is Bella tell her I am coming. Give me that damn plane ticket."

Emmett's POV:

"Listen Bella I think I better go and help Edward get out of here, because ready or not he is coming."

"Alright Emmett tell him I will see him tomorrow."

"Bye Bella I will call you later."

Edward we need to get you the airport you flight leaves in two hours. Before you say anything don't worry about Lisa I already took care of that and the little Pixie is on it. Come bro let's get you out here your bag is already in my car.

Edward's POV:

I run out the door and hop in Emmett's jeep. I can not believe it after all this time I am finally going to get some answers. I have so many thoughts running through my head. I would really love to pester Emmett I know he knows what is going on. I just want to hear it from Bella. I sit in silence and get ready to face my past so I can move on to my future. When I first read that note from Bella I was stunned I just was not prepared to get a letter from my high school sweat heart after all these years and then have her want to see me to explain why she just dumped me for no reason and ignored everyone in my family. I knew she was right though in order for me to totally move on I need answers and I am not leaving Forks until I get them. When we got to the airport and I just looked at Emmett.

"Emmett when are you going the letter to mom and dad ?"

" I am giving it to them tonight Edward, so they can understand why you are not here. Don't ask me for any information either. This you have to get from Bella personally."

"Your right, I have waited to long to know why I was dropped so coldly and why it took her so long to contact me. I will see you in a few days."

I hug Emmett and took off to find out exactly what gate I need. I knew in a few hours everything was going to change whether it was going to be for the better or not I guess I will just have to wait and see.


End file.
